


Survival Class

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action, Cool Older Women, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Vignette, Zombie Fighting, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: One moment from Abuelita Ramirez and Mabel's fight against a horde of zombies





	Survival Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



> A drabble-sized treat for you!

“So your knitting circle is secretly a totally cool badass circle of zombie fighting old ladies?” Mabel was breathless as she braced her knees against the boarded up attic door, her whole body shuddering back from the impact as something nasty and much heavier than her bashed itself against the frame.

“Yes and no,” said Abuelita Ramirez. “We’ve a society of zombie killers of all ages. Only the oldest have the most time to slay demons.”

“Can I join?” Mabel asked, determination keeping her features locked in a snarl.

“Your granduncle would kill me if I let that happen.”

The door splintered under Mabel’s hand. “If I don’t die now!”


End file.
